The Normal Is Psychotic : CANCELLED
by Saciice
Summary: Starting where "Nineteen Years Later" left off, we follow the journey of Blissany Cataline as she goes through Hogwarts without a war hanging over her head. James/OC, Rose/OC, Scorpius/OC, Albus/OC. Props to my editor Priscilla.
1. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters, only my own.

Ok, so I've started this and now that I've written four chapters I'm going to work out a system so I can write **Rising On** as well.

* * *

_"For me, insanity is super sanity. **The normal is psychotic**. Normal means lack of imagination, lack of creatvity."_

**- Jean Dubuffet**

**

* * *

**

_"Sweet, so would I,  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! **Parting is such sweet sorrow**,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow."_

**- Juliet, _Romeo & Juliet_, William Shakespeare**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow**

I looked at my parents in contempt. They were beaming at everyone, shaking hands with people, bragging about their daughter; the talented Metamorphmagus who's brilliant at everything.

Not that they were wrong. I was brilliant, and I knew it. I just didn't really care as much as they did. They wanted me to be famous and rich, like them, but I would rather die first than follow in _their_ footsteps. I waited impatiently as Jerome and Kyle loaded my trunks into a compartment. They worked for my dad and were kind of like our body guards/manservants. Mainly they did heavy lifting and driving and such, as we had Sherri, Liser and Caris, our house elves, for the cooking and cleaning.

Suddenly my mother, Milena, gasped and whispered into her husband's ear.

"Blissany!" she called out to me, "Come here, quickly." I walked over and she immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me off to meet somebody.

"Hello, you must be Harry Potter!" she gushed. "It's an honour to meet you, truly it is."

"I'm Regan Cataline," said my father, giving Mr. Potter a hand to shake, "How do you do?"

"Very well, thank you," he spoke politely, but I could sense he felt uncomfortable. I yanked my hand free from my mother's hawk-like grip and beamed at Mr. Potter. He smiled back. "This is my wife, Ginny. Ginny, darling, this is Regan Cataline and his wife..." he trailed off uncertainly.

"Milena, Milena Cataline. And this is my daughter, Blissany Aphrodite Jessica Inaya Emlen Veda Alima Lulu Iris Cataline." I glared at Milena for using my full name. At this moment I would rather have her call me Blissany Lulu Cataline.

"Wow, she looks nothing like you!" piped up a young girl who looked just like Mrs. Potter.

"Hush, Lily," Mrs. Potter scolded quietly.

"Our Blissany is special," Milena said proudly, "she's a Metamorphmagus." She raised her chin slightly, superiorly.

"Oh," Mr. Potter said in surprise, "so is my godson!"

"Is he attending Hogwarts?" Regan asked, hoping to make a good connection with their family.

"No, he's finished, but my sons are, as are my nieces and nephews."

"Poor Blissany doesn't know anyone." Milena cooed falsely. "It would be so great if she could just have someone to sit with." The hint was blatant and obvious, and I rolled my eyes.

Mr. Potter just smiled, then called to someone over his shoulder, "Albus, can you come here a minute?" A miniature Harry Potter walked over shyly.

"Yes, Dad?" he said.

"Would you mind keeping Blissany company on the train?" Albus looked me over in surprise. I could understand his astonishment; my Metamorphing was under enough control that my emotions didn't show through it, and I had used it to make myself beautiful. I was vain enough that I truly cared how I looked each morning.

Mr. Potter seemed to guess what his son was thinking, too, because he then smiled slyly and added, "She's in your year, Al. Maybe you'll be in the same house?"

"What house do you have in mind, son?" Regan asked the small boy, who blushed and looked at the ground.

"Whatever house he wants," Mr. Potter said sternly. Albus looked up at his father and beamed.

"It's Ravenclaw for our family; been in it for generations." Regan interjected unnecessarily.

"_Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure_." Milena added in a sing-song voice.

I looked at my dainty white-gold Chanel watch and gave Mr. Potter and Albus a fleeting smile before turning on my heel and walking towards the train with Jerome and Kyle in tow.

My parents didn't notice my departure, but the Potters did. I heard some whispering and then Albus had caught up with me. We walked in silence, letting Kyle take Albus' things and Jerome overtake us.

When we got to the compartment I immediately sat down next to the window, which Albus opened and leaned out of, talking to his family. Suddenly a girl rushed into our compartment, followed by Jerome, holding a trunk and an owl cage with a blanket thrown over it. The girl had wavy, slightly frizzy brown hair and bright blue eyes. Jerome put away her things and she leaned out the window next to Albus.

"Have a good year, kids," I heard Mr. Potter's voice say.

"Study hard, Rose," a female, motherly voice advised.

"Not _too_ hard, Rosie," a male voice added.

Albus leaned out and whispered to someone, "I'm going to be in Gryffindor."

"Is Blissany there?" the small voice of Lily spoke.

"Yeah, she's right here," he turned towards me, "Um, Blissany?"

I stood up and leaned out the window, unsurprised to see my parents on the other side of the platform, deep in conversation with someone else.

Mrs. Potter followed my line of vision, "Oh, err, your parents are just –"

"Being themselves." I finished for her. "It's OK, Mrs. Potter." I smiled reassuringly.

I saw a red headed man whispering to Rose, who nodded seriously. When he noticed me looking he smiled.

"Hello, I'm Ron Weasley." I nodded and smiled, quickly pulling something out of my bag.

"I know," I said, handing him the Chocolate Frog card with his name on it.

He looked at it in surprise, and then burst out laughing. I didn't blush or turn away, just continued smiling politely at him.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Blissany Lulu Cataline," I said it proudly, trying to impress him, "But, please, call me Bliss. Only my parents call me Blissany."

All of a sudden, the train started moving, gradually gaining speed. I saw Lily chasing after us, calling back over her shoulder.

"Come on, Hugo!" she shouted.

Then we turned the corner and she disappeared from view. As I sat back I sighed with happiness; my life was finally beginning.

* * *

**So Bliss begins her trip to Hogwarts. The war is over, so will everything be light and happy? Is relationship drama enough to keep a story afloat? Let's hope so :D**

**SNEAK PEAK, BITCHES:**

_"Don't tell me you don't know about the famous Harry Potter!"_

**:O How can this be? Wait an see!**

**Read and review, please, so I have the nerve to post again :D  
**


	2. Walk Beside Me And Be My Friend

**A/N: Ok, I know that Blissany seems like a Mary-Sue, and she probably will still seem like one in this chapter. I'm tweaking her personality so she's.. you know.. NOT a Mary-Sue. But the changes probably won't be noticeable soon. Chapter 5 at the earliest, I'd say.**

_

* * *

_

_"Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow.  
Don't walk behind me, I may not lead.  
Just **walk beside me and be my friend**."_

**- Albert Camus**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Walk Beside Me And Be My Friend**

As we three sat down, I noticed Rose was crying slightly. I couldn't even dream of anything to cry about at a moment like this. I looked at her disbelievingly.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," she said thickly, wiping away her tears, "it's just my genes. My mother cries really easily." Suddenly her eyes widened, "_What_ is _that_?"

I looked around, alarmed, when I noticed that she was looking at the basket sitting next to me. There was a cloth over it and something was moving underneath.

"That's nothing to worry about," I said, "that's just Cassandra 'Muffin' Cataline." As soon as I said her name, she poked her head out of the basket. She was a beautiful long-haired tabby cat, with white fur on her front and paws. She had a habit of sitting in sinks, and I thought about how she would cope in Hogwarts.

"She's beautiful," Rose commented. "But wouldn't an owl be more useful?"

"I have an owl." I raised my voice slightly, "Edward?"

A deep hoot answered me, and I smiled. Rose looked back at my cat.

"She's very beautiful," she whispered again.

"Thank you," I said. I didn't know what else to say, so I started up a conversation at random, "So, what house do you think you'll get in?" Albus tensed.

"I – I _think_ I'll get in Gryffindor, but I may not," he said, his voice a mixture of nervousness and thoughtfulness.

"I want to be in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw sounds nice too," Rose added.

"Yeah, I'll probably be in Ravenclaw. My family has been in it for generations."

"That doesn't mean a thing," stated Albus, "My Dad's Godfather's whole family was in Slytherin, but when he went to school he was put in Gryffindor." My eyes widened at Albus' words.

"You mean I don't have to go into Ravenclaw?

He laughed and replied, "No, of course not!" I grinned at him properly for the first time, and he froze in surprise. I ignored this and happily started stroking Muffin.

"Where could I go?" I wondered aloud, "Obviously, the only houses worth going into are Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Slytherin would be OK, but nobody but a Slytherin makes friends with a Slytherin."

"What?" Albus asked, shocked.

"It's true," I told him matter-of-factly, "Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs all hate Slytherins, don't they?"

Albus turned to Rose, "Rose… if I'm in Slytherin, will you still like me?"

"Albus," she sighed, "You're my cousin and best friend. You're practically my brother; of _course_ I'll still like you."

There was a knock on the compartment door and a shy face poked her head through.

"Hi," she said tentatively, "I'm Amelia Jonas." Kyle gave her an encouraging push forward and she stumbled. She was wearing a pretty blue floral dress that fell just above her knee, complimenting it with a baby pink, short sleeved cardigan. She had a white leather bag hanging at her side, and a small black cat at her heels, which were two, maybe three inches high.

I smiled at her in welcome, "You can sit here, if you like." I made room next to me, and her cat jumped lightly into Cassandra's basket.

As she put her bag down, I saw a flash of gold. I looked at the bag closely, noticing a gold LV on it.

"Louis Vuitton?" I asked. Amelia looked up in surprise.

"Oh, yes," she looked at me objectively then pointed at my necklace and ring, "Tiffany and Co." I beamed at her.

"Yep. This one," I lightly touched my necklace, which had a gold pendant of Aphrodite and Ares, "was given to me as a goodbye present from my – from Eric." I blushed slightly, then continued, "And this one my parents gave to me on my eleventh birthday." I showed her the inlaid diamonds in my platinum ring that spelt out XI. Albus and Rose looked amazed at our conversation. Cassandra and Amelia's black cat had curled up next to each other and were dozing in the basket.

We chatted on about back home. Amelia was also rich, but not oil rich. No, her parents owned the extraordinary franchise, _Miss J_. It was a women's store that sold things from shoes to tampons, clothing to make-up. Each store had a hairdressers, deli and café. It was the perfect place for women to get away in, and with those prices it was no wonder they were doing so well. They even sold things like furniture and electronics, but it wasn't their main focus, it was mainly so the women could shop while the men looked at the big TVs. A husband's crèche, if you will.

Rose Weasley was the daughter of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Weasley (née Granger) and had a little brother named Hugo Weasley. Albus Severus Potter was the son of Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Potter (née Weasley). He had an older brother named James Sirius Potter and a younger sister named Lily Luna Potter.

But I didn't know those last things from Rose and Albus telling me, no. I had read all about the Potter and Weasley and Granger families. The Golden Trio; Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were brilliant.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked Amelia.

"No, I'm an only child, sole heiress." She grinned at me as if to say 'Just like you.'

"What about you two?" I asked Albus and Rose, even though I already knew. I wanted to know more, the specifics and all that.

"My little brother, Hugo, is only nine," Rose explained.

"So is my little sister, Lily. But my older brother is in second year," added Albus.

"Lucky, you already know people."

"James said if I try to hang out with him without his permission he'll curse me to oblivion," Albus looked sullen for a moment before adding, "But it's OK. Louis, my cousin, is in third year in Gryffindor, Minnie is in fifth year Ravenclaw and Vicky is in seventh year Ravenclaw. Plus I've got Rose. And next year Fred and Molly are coming to Hogwarts."

"You know, we're lucky," Rose said thoughtfully, "Vicky, Minnie, Louis and James had to start first year alone. We have each other. Fred and Molly have each other. Hugo and Lily have each other. Who's next?"

"When do Roxy and Lucy go to school?" Albus asked her.

"Well Roxy is only six and Lucy seven."

"So when we're in second year, Fred and Molly will come. When we're in third year, Hugo and Lily will come. When we're in fourth year, it'll be peaceful. When we're in fifth year, Lucy will come. When we're in sixth year, Roxy will come."

This conversation was so confusing that I didn't even bother to keep up with it.

Amelia and I exchanged a glance and were about to change the subject when there was a knock on the door. Kyle opened it from the outside and in stepped three boys. The one in the middle had neat, jet black hair and soft brown eyes. On his left flank was a tall, gangly blonde boy and on his right was a short, stocky brunette with cheeky silver eyes. I looked at them curiously, absentmindedly tilting my head to the side.

"Hello, Albus," the one in the middle said confidently, "Got any more Frogs? We ran out."

"Lady with the trolley hasn't come by yet, James." Albus said in surprise.

"Didn't you bring any _with_ you?"

"Why would I?" Albus whined, "I was just gonna buy some from the trolley." Already sick of their bickering, I pulled a Chocolate Frog out of my bag and threw it at the one I assumed was Albus' brother, James. It hit his chest and he fumbled to catch it. When he did, he looked up at me in surprise and I cocked my head to the right, as usual.

"Thank you," he said politely, giving me a smile. I nodded and returned only a small smile back. James sat down next to Albus, and the blonde one next to Rose. Most of me and Amelia's seat was taken up by us and our cats, but there was enough room for the stocky guy next to Amelia. The room was quiet as James chewed on the chocolate and pulled out the card. "Here, Al, I got Dad."

"I've got heaps of him, they over sell him," he looked at Amelia for a moment, "Amelia, you can start your collection now. Here, first ones a best-seller. It's my Dad." He handed her the Chocolate Frog card which she read, fascinated.

"Your dad sounds remarkable," she commented.

"Don't tell me you don't know about the famous Harry Potter!" the blonde boy gasped.

"I'm a muggle-born," Amelia murmured, embarrassed.

"Hold on," I told her. I rummaged through my bag before getting fed up and pulling out my wand, "_Accio Harry Potter book_." I muttered. The book zoomed out of my bag and into my hand. It wasn't incredibly large, like Albus Dumbledore's biography, but it was still pretty thick, "Here, it's really interesting." I handed her the book and she read the blurb.

"Wow," Rose murmured.

"I like biographies," I said defensively, "So what?"

"She's talking about your magic. That spell… our parents didn't learn that until fourth year." Albus said.

I blushed at this, half embarrassed, half flattered, "My parents have been teaching me magic at home since I got a wand."

"That's illegal, though," Rose chastised. It wasn't her fault; her mother was Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Regan got an official pardon when I turned eleven."

"Regan?" Albus asked.

"Oh, I mean, my dad." I blushed at this too. I didn't like to think of Regan and Milena as my parents, but more as my home tutors. Sherri, my house elf, was more of a mother to me… Grandma Iris too. She's the one who taught me how to control my Metamorphosing. Amelia, who had been reading the beginning of the book, looked up.

"Can I see your wand?" she asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I handed it to her, "Redwood and Unicorn hair, nine and a quarter inches."

"It looks so beautiful," she whispered, then absentmindedly pulled out her own and handed it to me, "Ebony and Phoenix feather, 8 ½ inches."

"Ebony? Redwood?" Rose looked puzzled, "Those aren't usual wand trees, are they?"

"They are," I told her, "International ones. Mr. Ollivander is expanding his horizons, he told me. He was really excited about it. He wouldn't show me any Holly or Mahogany wands." Amelia and I traded back wands.

"He sold me a normal one…" Rose said thoughtfully, "Vine, like my mum."

"What's your name?" James suddenly blurted out. I looked at him in alarm.

"Me? My name is Blissany Heidi Cataline," I told him.

"Didn't you say to my dad your name is Blissany Emlen Cataline?" Rose interjected. I sighed.

"I have more then one middle name, so I choose one when I'm introducing myself."

"What's your full name?" Amelia asked enthusiastically.

I hesitated, "My full name is Blissany Aphrodite Jessica Inaya Emlen Heidi Veda Alima Lulu Iris Cataline."

"That's insane," muttered the boy next to Amelia. She turned and glared at him.

"What's _your_ name, then?" she demanded.

"I – I'm Chace Bradley," he stammered.

"Very impressive," Amelia said sarcastically before turning away, flicking him in the face with her hair. James studied Chace's face and then smiled a knowing smile. I looked at him curiously. He noticed, and he directed his smile at me.

"You want to know my name?" he asked me slyly.

"I already know _your_ name. James Sirius Potter, named after Harry Potter's father, James Potter, and godfather, Sirius Black." I continued to look him over.

"It's nice that I'm well known," he sighed blissfully (no pun intended).

"Famous for being born, why yes; that _must_ be an achievement," I said brightly. His smile slipped a little and his eyes narrowed. Suddenly he was smirking. I turned my head away from him as my attention was drawn to a knock on the door.

Chace, who was closest, opened it to reveal the lady with the trolley. I stood over and leaned out, intending to buy something to drink. I was happy to see they wizards still stocked bottles of water, and immediately bought one. Then I chose a packet of Droobles Best Blowing Gum and a Pumpkin Pasty and sat down again.

We sat with our food and chatted for awhile. As we chatted I discovered the blonde haired boy's name was Lionel Jacobs. Suddenly we noticed the lamps had turned on.

"You had better go get changed," Rose advised us. She had been in her uniform all day. So Lionel, Chace and James went to their own compartment to change, Albus hurrying after them. Rose said that she wanted to go visit Minnie and left too. Me and Amelia put on our uniform and robes in silence. When we were done I leaned out of the doorway and asked Kyle for a mirror. He pulled out his wand and created one that would show us from the waist upwards. I thanked him for it and took it inside; resting it on the seat opposite us so we could look at our reflections.

I pulled out my wand again and began pointing at my clothes, muttering spells. As I worked my magic the clothes began to resize themselves to fit my figure in a more flattering fashion. This is what Milena had been teaching me.

"How do you do that?" Amelia asked, admiring my newly fitted clothes.

"Mil – My mother taught me how. I can fix yours if you like too." And with that I began pointing my wand at her clothing so it fitted her better. Once I was done we looked in the mirror.

"Wow, we look so much nicer," noted Amelia.

"Nicer? We look bloody _fabulous_!" I exclaimed. We looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Suddenly, the train began to slow. We looked at each other excitedly; this was it, we were going to Hogwarts.

Leaving Kyle and Jerome to deal with our things, we left the compartment empty handed, except for a camera that Amelia had bought at Diagon Alley.

"Firs' years! Firs' year, ov'r 'ere!" called a booming voice. We looked up to see a massive man standing in front of us. "Firs' years!"

We all collected ourselves in front of the great man, "Any more firs' years? Alrigh', follow me!" He led us down a steep, narrow path.

"Look, firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a mo'" he bellowed. The narrow path opened up at the edge of a black lake, on the other side of which was a high mountain holding Hogwarts castle, sparkling and beautiful.

"Amelia, take a picture!" I whispered. She did.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the giant ordered, pointing to a fleet of small boats on the shore. Amelia and I hopped into the front of one, shortly followed by Albus and Rose. "Everyone in? OK, then. FORWARD!"

The small fleet moved off in sync, drifting across the lake.

"Amelia, let's take a picture of us!" I suggested. We asked Albus to take it, posing with our arms around each other and Hogwarts in the background.

Then we were going through a dark tunnel which opened up to an underground sort of harbour, where we leapt out of the boats excitedly.

We walked up a flight of stone steps and gathered around a large oak front door. The giant walked up to the door and knocked three times.

* * *

**Wow, so close yet so far :D**

**Now, what house shall she be in? Will it even matter?**

**Sneaky peek:**

_"RAVENCLAW!" A lot of people gaped at this, then the muttering and whispering began._

**Well, is that really surprising?**

**Please review, ok? Coz if you don't then I'll think you're all hating it. So yes. Constructive critisism, please. I don't mind flaming, it gives me something to laugh at :D. Review, even if it's just to say you liked it.**

**Love,  
****Sace**


	3. Welcome Ever Smiles

**A/N: Like I said; Blissany is still a Mary-Sue. It's hard to go back from it. Anyway, this is the Sorting and the feast. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_"**Welcome ever smiles**,  
And farewell goes out sighing."_

**- William Shakespeare**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Welcome Ever Smiles**

A tall, gangly man with blonde hair opened the door immediately.

"Neville!" Rose and Albus cried out.

'Neville' smiled and said, "Come with me. Professor Hagrid, you go join the feast"

Although they were no doubt close to the feast, Neville led them into a small classroom instead.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said. "I am Professor Longbottom. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting Ceremony is very important because, while you are here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in your house common room. The houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches or wizards. While at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you house points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house cup will be awarded to the house with the most points. I shall return when we are ready for you."

As soon as he left, a worried babble broke out among the first years.

"How are they going to sort us?" I asked aloud. Albus chuckled.

"Don't worry," he said, "all you have to do is put on a hat, and it will sort you. It's called the Sorting Hat and it used to belong to Godric Gryffindor." I sighed in relief. I couldn't _believe_ I hadn't bothered to ask Milena or Regan about the Ceremony.

Suddenly, Professor Longbottom was back, "Form a line, first years. We're ready for you now."

I lined up between Amelia and Albus and we walked out of the room and through a pair of double doors. Suddenly we were in a beautiful room with the rest of the students. It was lit by hundreds of candles floating just beneath the bewitched ceiling that looked like the sky outside.

I looked down again and watched as Professor Longbottom placed a stool in front of us, on top of which he put a pointed wizard's hat.

The hat suddenly began to sing, but I was barely paying attention. I was looking around at everyone, the students, the teachers, trying to soak it all in.

"Amelia," I whispered quietly, "can you take a picture of me getting sorted? Then I'll take a picture of you too, OK?" She nodded silently. The Great Hall suddenly erupted in applause and I realised that the hat had stopped singing.

"When I call your name, you will take your seat on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat," Professor Longbottom called. "Abbot, Delilah!" A tall, statuesque blonde girl walked over to the hat nervously, sat down with it on her head and waited.

"RAVENCLAW!" One of the tables cheered wildly and the blonde ran over, shaking hands and saying hello.

"Archibald, Wilson!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Bonnet, Harry!" Behind me, Albus jerked at his father's first name.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I looked back and grinned.

"What a coincidence?" I whispered to him as 'Burke, Jonathan' was put in Slytherin. Albus just smiled.

"Cataline, Blissany!" Startled, I stumbled to the stool and put on the hat. I heard a vague click and smiled. _Mmm… this is interesting… clever, obviously, and proud too. Perfect for any house, really. _Like many before me, I assumed, I thought to myself _Not Slytherin!_

_Not Slytherin? Why ever not? You're cunning enough, that's for sure. But no, Slytherin is wrong for you, as is Hufflepuff. Hmm, wait…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Startled, once again, I grinned and stood up, taking off the hat and heading toward the table that was currently cheering for me.

"Bliss!" a voice hissed at me. I quickly ran back and took the camera from Amelia, waiting anxiously at my table. 'Churchill' … 'Davis' … 'Darling' … 'Evans' … 'Fowler', then a pair of twins, 'Franklin' and 'Franklin', I waited impatiently through all the people until finally-

"Jonas, Amelia!" I snapped a picture quickly, and it was a good thing I had. No sooner had the hat gone on her head had it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and been pulled off again.

We chatted animatedly; waiting for the next Gryffindor who would come. I suddenly stopped talking and glared at the person being sorted. Amelia noticed.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy. He's from a bad, Slytherin, pure-blood crazy family," I declared.

He sat there for a while, a lot longer then the others had, then suddenly-

"RAVENCLAW!" A lot of people gaped at this, then the muttering and whispering began. Four more people were sorted and then it was Albus' turn.

"Potter, Albus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" I cheered with everyone else. I hardly payed attention, only noticing a few names, 'Preistley, Alice' was put in Ravenclaw, 'Tarray, Joseph' went into Hufflepuff, 'Vodapianof, Luke' went into Slytherin; then there were only four people left.

"Weasley, Rose!"

Pause.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I cheered for her too, and had to continue cheering as 'Wood, Julia' joined us as well. The next two were twins, who, surprisingly, were separated into Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

Finally, the Headmistress stood up; she was a stout woman with flyaway hair. "Hello!" she bellowed, "My name is Professor Sprout, and I am the Headmistress. To all our new students, welcome. To our old ones, welcome back. Just a few start of term notices; the first years should note that the forest is out of bounds, and that goes for the rest of you too. Anyone wanting to sign up for the house team is to talk to their Head of House or Quidditch Captain. First years are _not_ allowed their own broomsticks, except in special exceptions. Now, let the feast begin!"

Food flourished before our eyes and we dug in, our stomachs hardly remembering the food we had eaten on the train. Once we had gone through all our helpings of dinner and dessert, Professor Sprout stood up and waited for silence. Once it came she sent us off to bed and reminded us not to be late for tomorrow's lessons.

"Gryffindor first years, follow me!" called out a girl's voice. I grabbed Amelia and she in turn grabbed Albus, who grabbed Rose, and in a chain we ran over to a tall girl with long black pigtails and a serious face. "I am Anna Robertson, one of the Gryffindor prefects." She then proceeded to show us the most direct path to the Gryffindor Common Room.

It was a cosy room, but I barely noticed. Still holding on to Amelia's arm, we staggered up the stairs to the girls' dormitories until we felt a tug.

Turning around we saw that Amelia hadn't let go of Albus' arm and he was tugging desperately to get free. I laughed and pulled off Amelia's hand. She didn't notice; she was half asleep. I guided her up the stairs and into our room which was halfway up the tower. Rose, Julia Wood and Danielle Harding filed in after us and we all dressed for bed sleepily.

"Oscar…" Amelia murmured drowsily to her black cat, which leapt up and snuggled into his owner. Cassandra looked over at them for a minute, then lay down on my pillow next to my head. Filled with good food and drink, we fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**Ahahaha, I tricked you and you know it.**

**Shall I show you.. the future?**

_"Mudblood..."_

**And another?**

_"I thought you were trying to _kill_ yourself!"_ **- Amelia to Blissany.**

**Dramatic, isn't it? I like to think so.**

**Well, I would like some reviews now, because I know people read this.**

**Review and I will, as YukinoKara says, feed you with another chapter :D**

**Love**

**Sace**


	4. The Hours Seem Short

**A/N: OK! You may have notice alot of random people in the sorting, who I would like to talk about for a moment:**

**Delilah Abbot:** She is a character in an actual novel I am writing. I thought it would be fun (and easy, since I already know her character) to put her in. - Ravenclaw  
**Wilson Archibald:** Orphan, will be more important later, so watch out for him. - Slytherin  
**Harry Bonnet:** Only slightly important, just known as one of Albus' friends. - Gryffindor  
**Jonathan Burke:** A Black family descendant. - Slytherin  
**Churchill:** First name is Tracy. Not important (though who knows, that could change!) - Hufflepuff  
**Davis:** First name is Melissa. An old classmate of Blissany's. She's a bitch, and don't worry she'll stay that way. - Slytherin  
**Darling:** First name is Eleanor. Not that important, but I'm rather fond of her. - Hufflepuff  
**Evans:** First name is Chistopher. He's gonna be fun. - Gryffindor  
**Fowler:** First name is Dawn. She's very much a Pansy the Second. - Slytherin  
**Franklin:** First name is Isaiah. Will be Albus' best friend. - Gryffindor  
**Franklin:** First name is Imogen, will be important later. - Hufflepuff  
**Scorpius Malfoy:** Hehehe.. - Ravenclaw  
**Alice Preistley:** Not important, just wanted someone called Alice. - Ravenclaw  
**Joseph Tarray:** Not important. - Hufflepuff  
**Luke Vodapianof:** He will be this story's pureblood-crazy dickhead :D - Slytherin  
**Julia Wood:** Daughter of Oliver Wood. - Gryffindor  
**Anna Robertson:** Not important, just a Prefect, undecided whether she'll be head girl or not in two years. - Gryffindor  
**Danielle Harding:** Julia's bestfriend now. - Gryffindor  
**Oscar:** Amelia's cat. - Gryffindor :D

**Also, the chapter title for this chapter and the next one were too long so I shortened it for the drop down list but kept it proper here.**

**Ok? Ok.**

* * *

_"**Pleasure and action make the hours seem short**."_

**- William Shakespeare**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Pleasure And Action Make The Hours Seem Short**

The next day we all woke up too early. Sitting up in bed we glanced nervously at each other then started dressing into our school uniforms. Rose pulled her long hair into a high ponytail, as did Julia, but hers was messier and she left her fringe out, unlike Rose. Amelia brushed her long dark brown hair carefully and I ran my fingers through mine, Metamorphosing out the knots, making the curls smooth and shiny and neat. Danielle, however, brushed it quickly once and left it at that.

I studied my reflection objectively. I liked the appearance I had chosen for Hogwarts. My hair was a mane of neatly coiffed curls in a soft, light reddish brown. My eyes were something else; a dark lavender colour flecked a little with black, they were… intoxicating.

"Oi, Narcissus!" Amelia called to me, "Stop staring at yourself and come to breakfast with us."

I chuckled and skipped over to her, linking arms as we descended the stairs.

"You know that Narcissus was a man," I told her. As we walked through the common room, James sidled up to me and said, "Hello, Cataline."

I smiled a falsely bright smile and saw him gasp a little before quickly replacing his usual cocky demeanour.

"Why, hello, Potter."

He chuckled at me for some reason before overtaking Amelia and I and leaving out the portrait hole. Amelia looked at me strangely, but I just shrugged and continued through the portrait hall.

Professor Longbottom was walking along the tables, handing out the first year's timetables.

"What do we have now?" Albus asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Transfiguration," I said. Uncertain about what to eat, as I usually skipped breakfast, I settled for some pineapple juice and a croissant. Rose sat down across from me, not eating anything but reading through her Transfiguration book as if expecting an exam. A few people away I heard James laughing loudly about something already. I rolled my eyes; he was so annoying.

Once we had finished eating, we hurried off to our classroom, bubbling with excitement.

"What do you think we're doing?" Amelia asked, eyes glinting at the prospect of magic.

"Mum said we'll only start small and do things like turning matches into needles," Rose said.

"Oh…" I was disappointed at this news. Regan had already taught me how to do that. If I did it quickly I could convince the teacher to let me do the homework in class…

The teacher, Professor Denavo, was a strict woman with her pure white hair cut into a severe bob and her grey eyes sharp and calculating. She started the class with roll call, going through it as fast as she could, before diving into a long speech about the difficulty of Transfiguration. Then she gave out a handful of matches to everyone. I quickly transfigured them and then raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss Cataline?" she asked me.

"Professor –" She interrupted me.

"Oh, Miss Cataline, of course, your father sent me an owl explaining the circumstances." I sighed in relief, but I shouldn't have been so surprised; that was just like Regan.

"So what do I do til then?"

"I want you to go through your Transfiguration book and make a list of all the spells you have learnt and all the spells you haven't. At four o'clock I would like you to come to my office." I got to work while Professor Denavo taught.

By the end of the class the only other person who had succeeded was Rose. I left the list with Professor Denavo and headed off to Charms.

"Why didn't you have to do the spell?" Amelia asked me on the way out.

"Look, Bliss, look! Look at my needles!" then she coughed and blushed, "Oh, sorry, you weren't allowed to and there I was flaunting my needles…"

"Oh, no," I reassured her, "I already know that spell." Rose paled. "But, I mean my dad has been teaching me for a few months now, so I guess I started school early in a way. It's nothing to do with talent." Rose shook her head.

"Bliss, you're a brilliant witch, and I know it."

In Charms, Professor Flitwick told me that Regan had sent him a letter too, and I was once again ordered to make a list.

At lunch time Rose wouldn't talk to me; she was angry at me for stealing her thunder and embarrassed that she couldn't match my 'talent'.

"Look, it doesn't matter," I groaned. "I'll probably be in the corner for all our classes now and you'll be with the others showing off."

"My parents are always going on about how smart I am, but you!"

"I told you, I've pretty much been in school since I turned eleven."

We had double Potions next, which I was grateful for. I would be able to learn something now.

Professor Slughorn started the class like Professor Denavo; a long speech about potions and their importance and difficulty. He gave us a simple potion to cure boils, something which was apparently a common first year potion to learn. Melina and Regan had decided against teaching Potions, as it wasn't either of their strong suits and they wanted me to do well. By the end of the lesson, only Rose and I had finished, but Albus had come close.

We walked back to the common room, and Rose seemed to have forgiven me.

"We could take over the school, someday," she joked to me.

At ten to four I bid everyone adieu and made my way to Professor Denavo's office. I was surprised to see Professor Flitwick with her too.

"Miss Cataline, we have discussed your situation and have came up with a solution. We will teach you the spells you do not know separately, and then teach you the ones the second years have so far in the term. Once you have caught up with the second years you will join their Transfiguration and Charms classes."

My eyes widened; I had thought I would just be in the corner learning different spells, but I would be learning with a class still; a class of second years.

"Will I be learning anything tonight?" I whispered, exhilarated.

"Well…" Professor Denavo hesitated, "you can, if you want."

"Yes, please, please!" She began telling me about Switching Spells, and I sat there with my quill running across the page while I listened with wide eyes.

"Miss Cataline…" she paused, seeing my quill which was writing on its own accord. I realised she was going to tell me something that wasn't about switching spells and I waved my wand at it, muttering the incantation. "Miss Cataline, my second years don't know how to make quills write for themselves yet."

"Milena and Regan - my parents, I mean, taught me random spells that were useful. Like Accio and such. But they didn't follow a curriculum, and I check then second year's books and I haven't learnt many of them." I didn't want her to change her mind.

"If they keep teaching you, I have the feeling you'll be doing fourth year transfiguration next year."

"I'll tell them to stop, I promise. They teach me other things as well, mainly little spells that they use around the house, not from the book." She looked at my hopeful face, waved her wand at my quill and continued her Switching Spells lecture. I managed to get it fairly quickly, but she still set me homework to practise, and to write an essay, due in two days.

We went straight to dinner and I quickly sat down next to Amelia, who was chatting politely with Danielle Harding.

"So, what happened?" she asked me.

"I'm moving up a year!" I told her everything Denavo had said and she looked at me in awe.

"She taught you Switching Spells?"

"Yep!" I demonstrated on our dinner.

"Wow…" she sighed. "So when do you go to the second year's class?"

"Denavo said hopefully by next week, a fortnight at the max."

"So we won't be in the same class anymore?"

"We will, for most classes, just not for Charms or Transfiguration." I hadn't thought about that yet…

"Who will I sit with?" she sobbed.

"Rose," I said automatically.

"She sits with Albus…"

"Don't worry, that won't last." She blinked at me. "Well, you don't expect Albus to sit with his cousin all the time when he has Isaiah Franklin, Robert Taylor, Harry Bonnet and Christopher Evans in his dormitory. No, he'll make some man-friends, not stay with Rose."

"Why not?"

"Because, he's a boy!" I sighed, exasperated.

"Poor Rose…" Amelia blubbered.

"Ah, but she'll have you, remember?" Her amber eyes widened in understanding. We looked over at Albus, who was chatting politely to Isaiah. Grinning triumphantly, we finished our dinner.

*

On Tuesday, someone had posted a notice on the notice board for the first years.

FLYING LESSONS  
for all Gryffindor and Slytherin  
FIRST YEARS  
This Thursday after LUNCH

All through double Herbology, everyone was talking about their past experiences with a broomstick, if any.

"Wow," Amelia said after Julia had recounted a dramatic tale of how she and her father had narrowly escaped the muggle police.

"I don't think I can do this," she gasped on Friday morning.

"Why not?" I asked, surprised she was so worried.

"I've never flown before."

"So? A lot of people haven't." I was running my fingers through my hair, as I did every morning. "If you don't do it now, you never will. Plus, you don't have a choice."

"Damn," she muttered. I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of bed.

"Up, up, up, woman!" I chanted. She rolled her eyes at me and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. I tutted, "Don't worry, you guys, we'll meet you at breakfast." Danielle, Julia and Rose, who had been watching us silently, got up and left.

Several minutes later, Amelia was out of the bathroom in a clean and crisp uniform. I frowned.

"It's not fitted."

"Well, no. You didn't…" she trailed off as I pulled out my wand and muttered the incantations. "Thank you."

We had double Potions after breakfast. Cutting up the ingredients we needed, I fantasized about being on a broomstick again after what felt like ages. At the end of the lesson we chatted excitedly. Rose had mixed feelings about being on a broomstick. She had avoided it so far in her life, but now she had no choice; would she like it, like her dad, or hate it, like her mum?

At lunch, Amelia wasn't eating. When I asked her why she mumbled something about 'being lighter for the flying'. I left her be and then gently told her we had to go to the Quidditch pitch. She got up without complaint, staring ahead. As we walked with the Gryffindors, we were joined by the Slytherins, yet in a way were still detached from them.

"Mudblood…" one of them, a boy, hissed at Amelia. She didn't notice, so he turned to me, "Blood traitor…" I rolled my eyes, discreetly slid out my wand and thought _Levicorpus_. The boy was suddenly hanging in the air by his ankle. Everyone laughed at him, including the Slytherins. I shot him one more disdainful look before walking off with Amelia.

Once we got to the Quidditch pitch we stood in two rows; Gryffindors on one side, Slytherins on the other.

"Good afternoon, class. My name is Madam Hooch. Wel – Nice of you to join us, Mr Vodapianof." I saw the boy I had cursed join the Slytherins, glaring at me. He whispered something to the boy next to him, who looked at me and laughed. "As I was saying, welcome to your first flying lesson. Please stand on the left side of the broom. Place your right hand above the broom and say 'UP!'"

I did as was told, and was unsurprised to have it fly immediately into my hand. I looked around to see if the same had happened to anyone else. Only three other people had been so lucky; Albus, Julia and, annoyingly enough, the boy Vodapianof had whispered to.

"Good, Miss Cataline. Mmm, you too, Miss Wood, Mr Potter, though that's hardly surprising. Lovely, Mr Zabini." I stopped myself from glowering at her; it wasn't her fault that she had to compliment a Slytherin. "Come on, Mr. Archibald! There you go!"

A small boy with bronze hair looked up eagerly, to see if anyone had seen his achievement. He noticed me looking and grinned at me. Not the usual malicious Slytherin grin, but an actual grin. Noting this, I grinned back. Zabini saw the exchange and hit Archibald on the shoulder. The boy, obviously confused, looked from me to Zabini and back again. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him again; he smiled back, but kept glancing warily at Zabini.

"OK," Madam Hooch sighed, "if you're not holding your broom, pick it up." Rose guiltily picked it up, as did a few others. "Good, now, when I blow my whistle I want you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, then come straight back down. On my whistle – three – two – one!" There was a deafening blast and I was finally in the air again. On impulse, I did a few laps of the group and people copied me.

"Come STRAIGHT BACK DOWN!" Madam Hooch bellowed. I landed lightly in front of her, and the other first years landed too. The lines were now officially demolished, and we were just a group, united in the adventure of flying. Archibald was next to me now.

"Hi," I said brightly to him. He smiled but said nothing, casting nervous glances at Zabini and Vodapianof. I winked at Archibald and once again pulled out my wand. Only Archibald noticed. I pointed it at Zabini and Vodapianof and thought, once again, _Levicorpus_. They were both raised into the air by their ankles and I quickly cast a shoe-shining spell at my shoes, in case Madam Hooch tried Priori Incantatum on my wand. She didn't bother, though, but simply rolled her eyes and waved her wand at the two boys, who fell into a heap on the ground.

"Now, despite that display, I want you to do laps around the pitch. Once again, mount your brooms, please." There was a scuffle to get on the broomsticks. "On my whistle – three – two – one!" Another blast and we were up. Laughing joyfully, I began swooping. Albus quickly caught up with me and we grinned at each other in delight. I began circling him, and spinning on my broom, laughing gaily. As we continued, it became a kind of dance between us. We saw the others landing and hastened to join them.

"Well, clearly, a lot of you have talent," Madam Hooch commented, her eyes flicking over to me and Albus. I couldn't help but grin. "Was today anyone's first time on a broom?" Amelia, Rose, Archibald, a Gryffindor boy and two Slytherin girls raised their hands. "Well, you six did well," she said gently. I realised I hadn't seen how Amelia had done. Madam Hooch gave us free flying time, and she said she would be there to supervise and help anyone in need of it.

I hopped on again and zoomed off, looking for something to do. I saw the goal post and got a sudden idea. Looking to make sure people were watching, I then flew up to the top of the goalpost, holding the broom out in front of me, using it to steady myself. I heard a few people gasp, and then I laughed out loud and jumped, my arms out like a bird. Someone screamed as I moved the broom beneath me and zoomed up into the air again. I heard other people laughing but a lot of people were simply in shock. Amelia flew up next to me and hit me on the back of my head.

"I thought you were trying to kill yourself!"

I laughed, until I realised she was really angry.

"I was just doing a trick. I've done it before, heaps of times." I gave her a quick hug and saw she was breathing calmly now. "You're doing really well on a broom."

"Thanks… and that was a pretty cool trick. You looked so graceful."

"It's so much fun to do…" I said wistfully, "But if I do it again people will just know I'm seeking attention." I grinned again, then started zooming about as much as I could before we were called back to go to our last class.

* * *

**Well, I hope that your opinion of Bliss has changed slightly, but I doubt it. Maybe I'm too subtle.**

**Sneak peek anyone?**

_"_Them_, with their pureblood mumbo-jumbo? No thanks."_

**I won't tell you who said it, because I'm a little bit cruel. True to my form, I'm posting this at quarter to 11 at night :D**

**Enjoy, enjoy!**

**Love, Sace**


	5. The Gift of Making Friends

**A/N: Well, despite the lack of response I will post another chapter. **

**(_"I out did myself: it's 2am :D" _I was going to say this but then my dad found out I was still on the computer, got all agro and made me go to bed. So it is the next day and is 6.21pm. I know, shame.)**

**I just want to say that these chapters are kind of like building blocks for later, where it gets _goooood_.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_"**Blessed are they who have the gift of making friends**, for it is one of God's best gifts. It involves many things, but above all, the power of going out of one's self, and appreciating whatever is noble and loving in another."_

**- Thomas Hughes**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Blessed Are They Who Have The Gift Of Making Friends**

The weekend went by in a blur of homework and extra lessons, until it was Monday once again. Yesterday, Denavo had told me I would be joining the second years this week.

Waking up, I took more time than usual with my appearance, trying to calm down my nerves while Amelia waited patiently for me.

All through breakfast she tried to reassure me, complimenting me, trying to boost me up. If I hadn't been so out of it I would have appreciated her more at this moment, but her words were having no effect. I only picked at my toast and sipped my hot water and lemon.

I had to say goodbye to Amelia after that, as she would be in Transfiguration while I was in Charms. Denavo had told me how they had organized the timetables so as to make sure I didn't miss anything.

I waited alone outside the classroom, waiting for the second years to show up and bombard me with questions. Soon, an unusually beautiful girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes turned the corner and made her way to where I was standing.

"Flitwick said we would have a new student, but you're a first year, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," I said boldly.

"Well, my name is Illiana Alanis." She stuck out her hand, which I shook politely.

"Blissany Cataline," I told her.

"Wow, I've heard about you!" She launched into everything she had heard about me and my family, and I only needed to give the occasional "Yep" or "That's true". I wasn't listening, but waiting for the rest of the second years.

"I also heard you've been sleeping around a lot with Muggles." This brought me back from my reverie.

"Heard from whom?" I said angrily.

"Oh, um, let's see…" she thought for a moment. "Her name is Melissa Davis; she said she went to your school." She _did_ go to my school, but _she _was the one who slept around.

"Oh, _her_!" I said sweetly, "She's darling, really she is. We had a falling out though, when she tried to steal my boyfriend and best friend, Eric. I'd known him forever, you know? But I can swear to you that I am a virgin and plan on staying one for a few years, at least."

"When would you let a boy – you know…" She blushed.

"Oh, I'm not that kinda girl," I lied. The truth was I was only going to wait til third year. "Probably not til after OWLs."

"Yes, I guess that's sensible." She smiled warmly at me, and I could tell he was going to tell her friends about my 'plans' for losing my virginity.

Gradually, the rest of the second years arrived, the girls swarming around Illiana to ask her about me, the boys staying back, not even noticing my presence.

"I'm Emily Albury," said a girl with long, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm –"

"Blissany Cataline, yeah, I know." She glanced at Illiana and her friends. I glared at them, now wishing I had been listening to what Illiana had been saying to me.

Before I could ask about the damage to my reputation, the classroom door opened and we shuffled inside. I timidly took a seat in the front right corner and was relieved when Emily took a seat next to me.

I looked at my new class; Illiana was chatting animatedly to her friends, who had turned in their seats just to talk to her. James seemed to be giving Lionel a stern telling off and Chace was in gazing dreamily out the window.

"Settle down, settle down!" called Professor Flitwick. "Now, as you may have noticed, we have a new student joining us; Blissany Cataline." James' head snapped up and he looked at me incredulously. I slowly stood up, waved at everyone, and sat right back down. I could feel the class's eyes on me as I turned my back to them.

Emily and I worked well together; she wasn't as capable as I was, but she was enthusiastic and a breath of fresh air in this judgemental class. She walked with me to Transfiguration, chatting the whole way. Unlike with Illiana, I felt no need to tune out and was genuinely interested in what she was saying. In Transfiguration, Professor Denavo didn't introduce me to the class, and we just continued as normal.

After class, Emily told me she needed to talk to her brother and dashed off in a different direction to the Great Hall. I skipped joyfully, and then stopped, feeling someone's eyes on me. I turned to see James looking at me, his expression unreadable. I cautiously walked up to him.

"Hello, James," I said quietly, flashing him a small smile as I used his first name for the first time. I couldn't help but feel like I needed him to approve of me, and wanted to kick myself for even thinking it.

"Hey, Cat- Bliss." He looked down and I vaguely registered Illiana and her friends staring at us as they walked past, giggling. "So… you're a second year now?" he asked me.

"Only for Charms and Transfiguration," I reassured him for some reason. Then, without another word, we started walking to the Great Hall, not looking at each other or speaking. Once we had gotten there we silently separated and I went to sit down next to Amelia, frowning.

"Hey, Bliss!" she said excitedly. "How was your first day?"

"Yeah, it was good. I made a friend," I said as Emily sat down on my other side. I introduced the two before continuing, "I don't think the other girls are really my _type_." I indicated to the four second years along the table, "And I think the boys are offended by my presence."

"They'll get over it," Emily said dismissively. We chatted aimlessly and I was glad for our new addition; having her expanded the conversation. Emily Albury was a pureblood (unlike me, who was a halfblood, and Amelia, who was muggle born). She had an older brother, Arthur, a third year, and from the way she talked about him, I could tell that he was her best friend.

Amelia and I waved goodbye to her and headed off to the dungeons for Potions, still talking about our new friend Emily. We had Potions with the Ravenclaws, for which I was grateful; it meant I wouldn't share any classes with the Slytherins until third year. Everyone sat in three's and we were disappointed to see we couldn't sit with Rose or any Gryffindors. We cautiously sat down on either side of Scorpius Malfoy, who blushed scarlet. I raised a disdainful eyebrow at him before turning to face the teacher.

"We will be working in three's today," Professor Slughorn bellowed. I resisted the urge to groan. I opened my book to the page he had instructed and set to work, trying to talk to Malfoy as little as possible.

"Wasn't your whole family in Slytherin?" Amelia asked him innocently. I glared at her.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Are your parents disappointed?" Amelia pressed.

"Yes, but not as much as I thought they would be. More, my grandparents are disappointed and my parents are really… surprised."

"Do you want to be in Slytherin?" Malfoy screwed up his face at this question.

"_Them_, with their pureblood mumbo-jumbo? No thanks." He started viciously tearing up the wand tree leaf for the potion. I looked at him curiously, my head cocked to one side.

"Do you have any friends?" I asked bluntly. Malfoy spluttered and tried to form words.

"O-of _course_ I-I have… friends…" he looked down at the potion, not needing to say anymore. Amelia touched him lightly on the shoulder, trying to comfort him. When he did not flinch, we simultaneously put an arm around him. We chatted delicately throughout the rest of Potions and by the end he was much more cheerful. He smiled at us as we parted ways; him to Ravenclaw and us to Gryffindor.

"See you around," he said confidently to us. We grinned at him, then suddenly, for no reason whatsoever, we all began laughing, and once we had begun it was hard to stop. We ended up as a heap on the floor, laughing about nothing. We were laughing so much we hadn't even registered the three sets of footsteps that had turned the corner and stopped at the sight of us.

"Ahem hem," someone said. We looked up to see James, Lionel and Chace observing us. Chace looked shattered, for some reason, and James looked angry. Lionel was coolly indifferent, as he always seemed to be.

"Yes?" Amelia asked cheerfully.

"What are you doing?" Chace asked bluntly.

"I'm… hanging out," she said uncertainly. I stood up and gave my hand to Scorpius, who hesitated before taking it.

"Thanks," he murmured, "See you two later." He was power walking away to his common room. I looked at James and rolled my eyes.

"What's _your_ problem?" I shot at him.

"That's Scorpius _Malfoy_."

"Yes, I know that," I raised an eyebrow at him, not caring what he thought, and happily ignoring the fact that I had been thinking the same thing before Potions.

"Do you even _know_ about his family?"

"Yes, I do," I said haughtily, "Do you?"

"My dad went to school with his dad. I know enough."

"Like hell," I muttered. I probably should've tried to reason with him, but I wasn't the reasoning type. I tossed my head back and grabbed Amelia's arm, "See you guys later, we're going to dinner."

Forgetting about leaving our books in the common room, we went straight to the Great Hall. I sat down huffily next to Emily, who looked me over warily.

"What's up?" she asked me.

"James."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, _that_."

I suddenly realised that Amelia hadn't said anything for a while, and looked over at her; she was deep in thought and looked upset.

"You OK?" I asked her.

"Yeah… Chace seemed really mad at us." We stared at her and she just shrugged and started eating her shepherd's pie. I looked over at Chace; he kept stealing glances at us. My eyes narrowed suspiciously.

This was _not_ good.

* * *

**Tsk tsk, who _knows_ what'll happen now. Well, I do, obviously, but that's irrelevant.**

**Shall we have a look at what's to come?**

_"They were bitching about us?"_ **- Blissany to Rose.**

**And another, coz I'm _so_ nice?**

_I look forward to making babies with you._

**Hahahahaha..**

**Love,  
Sace**


	6. A First Love: Part I to III

**A/N: It's been forever, I know. But hey, I posted a chapter for Rising On, so you can't complain _too_ much. Speaking of Rising On, when I posted I got like a gazillion hits. I was like 8O woah.**

**Chapter 7 is a continuence of Chapter 6, btw. So this one is in three parts, (Part I - III) and the next on will also be in three parts (Par IV - VI). I don't really like these chapters, for some reason, but they are necessary so without further ado:**

**

* * *

**

_"Like an old photograph  
Time can make a feeling fade  
But __**the memory of a first love  
Never fades away**."_

**- Tim McGraw, _Something Like That_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**The Memory Of A First Love Never Fades Away**

_**Part I – Blissany Aphrodite Jessica Inaya Emlen Heidi Alima Veda Lulu Iris Cataline**_

The days felt too short as September rolled into October, which steadily began to end. Amelia, Emily and I were walking back from the library, chatting lightly about nothing in particular. The time spent at Hogwarts, while being interesting, hadn't been very eventful. Finally, the Halloween feast was coming up, something that we were overly excited for.

As we entered through the portrait hole ("Chocolate Éclair.") we were greeted by Albus and Isaiah, grinning suspiciously.

"What?" I asked, my eyes narrowing as I surveyed them.

"Nothing! Nothing at all." Isaiah said, still grinning. I saw Christopher Evans in the background, hopping nervously on the spot. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at Isaiah.

"What are you two planning?" I asked sternly. Isaiah looked surprised by my reaction.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Let us pass."

"Fine, go ahead." He grinned again we cautiously moved passed them, making our way to the staircase that led to our dormitories. I noticed Christopher sigh in relief as we walked upstairs, and then go over to Isaiah and wack him on the shoulder.

"What was all that about?" Emily whispered to me as we continued climbing the stairs.

"I have no idea... something about Christopher, I'm assuming." Emily said goodbye and went to put her books away in her room while we kept climbing for a bit. She caught us at our door and we all walked in to see Rose sitting on her bed looking sullen, Danielle crying in the corner and Julia shooting Rose scathing looks.

"What happened?" said Amelia, rushing to Rose's side, an act that made Danielle sob even louder. I thought about approaching her, but I wasn't the best person to comfort someone. I confronted Julia instead.

"What'd you do?" I asked her.

"I didn't do anything!" she said. "Me and Danielle we just talking and Rose got angry and yelled at us."

"What were you talking about?" I asked, forcing my voice to stay calm. At my words Julia blushed.

"None of your business." We all watched as she grabbed Danielle by the arm and dragged her out of  
the dormitory.

"Rosie, what were they saying?" Amelia asked in a gentle voice.

"I was just sitting here working... I wasn't even talking to them, but they didn't see me. They started talking about... well everyone. They said bad stuff about my family, Mel. Mean, disgusting stuff about everyone they knew."

"They were bitching about you?" I asked sharply. Rose winced at the swear word.

"Yes, they were. You guys too. And I got mad, obviously, and so I told them they were disgusting for making up all this about good people who hadn't done anything to them and that I had heard stories about them but I wasn't going around talking as if it were the truth. Danielle started crying then so I stopped talking. She'd been crying for about five minutes before you came in."

"Why didn't you leave?" asked Emily.

"I was here first," Rose responded roughly. We all sat on Rose's bed silently.

"Is anything else the matter?" Amelia asked. I had to give her credit; she was really perceptive.

"Yeah, it's just school, you know." Emily caught my eye and nodded towards the door. We got up, gave Rose some comforting words and departed.

"Amelia will help her more than us and if we're all there it'll just pressure her," Emily told me. I nodded; she was right. It was up to her now.

* * *

_**Part II – Amelia Amber Jonas**_

After Bliss and Emily left, I sat alone with Rose. She seemed to be thinking really hard and I knew she had more to say.

"Hey," I spoke gently, "you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"What is wrong with Albus?" she suddenly burst out.

"He's just making friends; that's all."

"But he's acting so… so... so annoying."

"That would be because he's a boy," I said, quoting Bliss' wise words. Rose frowned.

"But he hasn't ever acted like that before…"

"Well, what did you do before Hogwarts?" I asked, trying to hide the curiosity in my voice.

"Oh, there are schools for witches and wizards. You don't learn magic, just normal stuff like reading, writing, math, history. It's just so you don't have to lie, because kids are more likely to slip up."

"That's so cool;" I said excitedly, "Bliss went to a normal primary school with Muggles. I wonder why…" I stopped when I saw that Rose was still distraught. "Rosie, this isn't all, is it? Come on, tell me-"

"Why don't I have any friends?" she cried, hiding her face in her hands.

"You do have friends. We are all your friends. Me, Bliss, Danielle, Julia, Emily, Albus, Isaiah…" I was reaching.

"You and Bliss have each other. Same with Emily; she's your friend, not mine. Julia and Danielle not only have each other, but don't want me. Albus is gone now... and the rest of the first year boys don't talk to me. Mel, I have no friends of my own!"

"You have me." I said it so quietly that she chose to ignore me. "You have me." I said it louder now, making sure she heard me. She buried her head in my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her, comforting her. We sat like that for an age, until Rose's breathing evened out. I laid her down and pulled the blanket over her. She looked so peaceful, not nearly so stressed out. I kissed her on the forehead and left quietly, trying not to wake her.

She was too beautiful, not to mention young, to be getting stress lines.

* * *

_**Part III – Blissany Aphrodite Jessica Inaya Emlen Heidi Alima Veda Lulu Iris Cataline**_

I hummed to myself, bored. Amelia was still upstairs with Rose and Emily had abandoned me for her brother and his friend. I kept looking over at them, annoyed they were excluding me. Before I could think about it I went over to them. They were sitting on a couch, Emily standing behind it and talking. The trio looked up in surprise at my arrival.

"Hi," I almost regretted coming over here. Almost.

"Oh, hey, Bliss!" Emily said happily. "Bro, this is Blissany Cataline. Bliss, this is my brother, Arthur, and his friend, Louis." When the boys' attention was fully on me, Emily pointed at Louis and mouthed, _He's gorgeous!_ I suppressed a giggle and said hello to the boys.

"Louis Weasley is Rose's cousin. The only one of his siblings to be put in Gryffindor," Emily said, almost proudly. Then she mouthed to me again, _Make babies with him!_ I had to bite my lip to stop my laughter now. Emily was holding her arms like a cradle now, pointing at Louis then me, then the 'baby' in her arms.

"Emily," Arthur suddenly said sternly, "what are you doing?"

"Um," Emily fumbled. She looked at me for help but I just crossed my arms and looked at her smugly. Arthur stood up and grabbed his sister by the arm and dragged her away. I watched them for a moment before taking his seat next to Louis.

"I'm friends with your cousins," I told him.

"Yeah, I know. Albus and James have told me about you."

"James?" Louis seemed to realise his mistake.

"Oh, he just said he met you on the train. That's all." He turned away from me so as not to be caught out lying. I tilted my head to the side, peering at him closely, before leaning back and closing my eyes.

"I'm tired…" I murmured. My head fell to one side and I jerked awake suddenly. Louis chuckled at me.

"Here," he shuffled over and slouched, giving me his shoulder for a pillow.

"Thank you," I murmured sleepily. I didn't really know what I was saying anymore, which is why I started saying this, "Maybe Emily is right."

"Emily? Right about what?"

"She said I should make babies with you… but I think I should wait a while, ya' know?" I felt him chuckling.

"Yes, maybe a few years. How about you graduate first, then we can talk about making babies." I could hear the sarcasm but couldn't register it.

"OK, later then," And then I lost myself to my fatigue. Moments later I was being shaken awake by Amelia. There weren't many people left in the common room now and I realised it must be fairly late.

"Come on, Bliss, get up! I can't carry you to bed."

"Sorry, Amelia." I slowly continued gaining consciousness and suddenly I remembered what I had said to Louis before falling asleep. I gasped loudly, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I said, hitting myself in the head. I sat up quickly, checking if he was still there, and a piece of parchment fell off my stomach. I picked it up and read the neat, curly script:

_Blissany,_

_I look forward to making babies with you. See you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Louis Weasley_

I read the note several times then burst out laughing. Amelia was taken aback by my sudden alertness and took the opportunity to pull me upstairs. I went willingly, still re-reading the note. When we got to the dormitory, it was to see Rose, Danielle and Julia all fast asleep. Amelia started to get into her pyjamas, and I followed suit, putting the note on my bedside table. I looked at it fondly and thought about Halloween. It was a special occasion, after all; so maybe I could dress up? I spent the few moments before falling asleep fantasizing about Louis, fawning over me, the fact that I was only a first year not even occurring to me.

* * *

**Sneak Peak:**

_"Already conforming to the expectations of a man; I thought you were better than that, Bliss."_ **- James to Blissany.**

**Teeheeehee :D**

**I like having an extra chapter, it makes me feel so much more in control (muahahahaha!)**

**Btw, I have a prologue ready for my Sailor Moon fanfic, but I don't know if I want it to be a prologue or to keep writing and make it Chapter 1. Furthermore, I don't know what to name it o.o**

**Until I can name it properly, no prologue for you.**

**Love,  
Sace  
**


	7. A First Love: Part IV to VI

**A/N: I'm baaaack! This is the continuation of the last chapter. Halloween!!! You know, I didn't have fun writing this chapter but I had fun when I went back and read it. If that makes sense =="**

* * *

"_Like an old photograph  
Time can make a feeling fade  
But __**the memory of a first love  
Never fades away**__."_

**- Tim McGraw, **_**Something Like That**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**The Memory Of A First Love Never Fades Away**

_**Part IV – Blissany Aphrodite Jessica Inaya Emlen Heidi Alima Veda Lulu Iris Cataline**_

Halloween was tonight and Amelia and I had barricaded ourselves in the bathroom so as to get ready safely; Julia and Danielle has taken over our room and were trying to make themselves look 'perfect', as they said. The way they were going about it made it a danger zone. Rose had been lucky to get out when she could.

"Do you think anyone would object if someone sat at a different table?" Amelia asked me.

"Which table?"

"Well, I feel sad for Scorpius, all alone. He hasn't made any friends other then us."

"He _could_ if he weren't so scared of what people thought of him."

"But he is, so he can't, and therefore he hasn't," Amelia concluded. "I think we need to help him. We could make friends with some Ravenclaws in Potions and then introduce them, maybe?" I thought it over.

"Maybe… don't you think we should tell Scorpius first?"

"That's why I was asking if he could sit with us."

I ran my fingers through my hair which became shorter, curlier, cuter and thought about going themed… it'd be interesting, that's for sure. I made my hair jet black, keeping the style, and my eyes bright orange. I looked rather spooky, but in an attractive way.

"Cute!" Amelia declared. I was sure she would've said that no matter what, but I appreciated it just the same.

We dashed out of the bathroom and through the dormitory, laughing hysterically as something flew past our heads. As we made our way through the common room we walked right into Albus, Isaiah and Christopher.

"Who are you?" Isaiah asked me. I had never realised how rude he was.

"Duh, that's _Bliss_," Christopher said, rolling his eyes. I beamed at him and he smiled back, offering me his arm. I took it and we left the common room.

"Christopher, are you going to tell us what the hell Isaiah and Albus were talking about the other day?" I asked politely. His smile dropped and he stared fixedly ahead. "Chri-is!" I said, drawing out his name in a whiny tone. He chuckled but said nothing. We walked in silence for a while until he spoke.

"Your eyes look cool," he said quietly. I beamed at him and he smiled back. I looked at him curiously, cocking my head to one side, before giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He blushed and averted his eyes. Giving him one more curious look, I dashed off to Amelia.

"Come one, we have to go to the Ravenclaws!" I said, tugging her arm.

"Why?" asked Isaiah.

Amelia and I glanced at each other before running off to find Scorpius. There he was, sitting at his table, fiddling with his food and not talking to anyone. He kept looking over at the Gryffindor table, looking for something. _Looking for us,_ I realised.

"SCORPIUS!" Amelia called out. His head whipped around and he grinned at her and blinked at me.

"Woah, Bliss, you look mad," he said appreciatively. I inclined my head in thanks, then grabbed his arm and began dragging him over to the Gryffindor table. With Amelia's help, I forced him to sit down between us. Amelia explained what was happening while I began putting food onto my plate.

"Hey," a voice said next to me. I jumped and turned around to see Louis. I grinned at him. "If I made babies with you, would they look like this, with scary orange eyes?" he asked me, and I knew he could tell I was myself. I laughed shaking my head. When I looked back at him my eyes were purple like they used to be.

"That's better, even if it still isn't normal."

"Why on earth would I want to be _normal?_ And anyway, maybe the babies will be lucky enough to look like _you_," I said flirtatiously. An image of Louis kissing me flashed through my head and I smiled wider, moving closer to him I began chatting softly, keeping the conversation private.

Who cared if I was only a first year?

* * *

_**Part V – Amelia Amber Jonas**_

I shook my head at the sight of Bliss _flirting_ with a third year, then returned my attention to Scorpius. He grinned at me.

"You look nice tonight, Mel," he said. I winced mentally at Rose's nickname being used by someone else. Sure, it wasn't an _original_ nickname or anything, but it seemed like it was hers. Avoiding his gaze, I looked back at Bliss.

"Have you ever noticed how mature Bliss can act?" I asked him. "We were talking about you when we were getting ready, and she looked really thoughtful and it made her seem older."

"What were you saying?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Just that you were too scared of what people think about you and that's why you have no friends," I said nonchalantly.

"You said that?" he asked sadly.

"Well you don't!" I growled. "You don't _try_ either! If you don't _try_ then you won't make any Ravenclaw friends. We're in different houses; we can only hang out in Potions and weekends. Who do you sit with in your other classes?" Although I was scolding him I was still watching Bliss.

"Well… I usually sit on my own." I rolled my eyes and was about to retort when he changed the subject suddenly.

"Bliss even _looks_ older," he commented, sidetracking me. He was right; Blissany's features had become a year or two older and she seemed to be holding herself differently; she seemed taller and more statuesque. I watched Louis fiddle with her hair and ask her a question, to which she nodded enthusiastically. She closed her eyes, looking serene, and her hair began to change bubblegum pink. Louis grinned at her and requested something else; it became her usual long, curly, light reddish-brown. Louis nodded as if to say _Yes, that's my favourite._ I smiled fondly at the two, already knowing what was to come. "She looks happier then I've ever seen her."

Scorpius' voice snapped me out of my reverie. I glanced at him before surveying Bliss again.

"You're right." I smiled. "First love is always the happiest... and the most embarrassing." Suddenly I felt a hand on mine. Scorpius was still watching me as I curled my fingers around his. He smiled at me and I smiled back, moving closer to him. We continued to eat our Halloween food in silence, never letting go of each others hands. I thought about the boy next to me while I ate; he was truly lovely to me, and he _needed_ me. We weren't even going to do anything; we were only eleven. What could go wrong?

As a first year, I couldn't even imagine.

* * *

_**Part VI – Blissany Aphrodite Jessica Inaya Emlen Heidi Alima Veda Lulu Iris Cataline**_

"Louis! You should join us!" I looked around Louis to see two gorgeous girls, one pure blonde the other strawberry blonde. As soon as Louis laid eyes on them, he grinned and began to get up.

"I'll see you later, right?" he asked me. I bit my lip and forced a smile, nodding. He grinned confidently at me. "Great. I had fun." Then he spun around and forced himself in between the two beauties, linking arms with them both. I felt sick looking at him like that and turned back to Amelia and Scorpius, intending to seek comfort; but they were holding hands and sitting in silence. I felt even sicker at this display, because it was so natural for them, so normal and comfortable to just be in each other presence. Wrinkling my nose in annoyance, I stealthily snuck out of my seat and was at the end of the table, planning to leave the Hall entirely, when someone touched my back. I twirled around to see James, looking at me as if to say _What do you think _you're_ doing?_

He motioned for me to sit with him and I did.

"What'd you do?" he asked me bluntly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"_I_ didn't do anything. You're cousin just ditched me for a couple of Ravenclaws." I hadn't meant to tell him, but without Amelia I needed to tell _someone_.

"Couple of Ravenclaw's, eh?" he asked, grinning. "Bet they were pretty girls, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Bet one of them blonde?"

"Yes..."

"And the other one had, like, pinkish blonde hair?"

"Strawberry blonde? Yes." I frowned at him, "How did you know?"

"Oh, I know those girls. They're good friends of mine. Lovely ladies." He winked at me and I leaned away from him in disgust. "You see, those girls are Victoire and Dominique."

"Victoire... and Dominique? Wait, I've heard about them from Rose... they are your cousins, right?"

"Yep. And Louis' sisters."

"Louis... oh!" James chuckled at my surprised expression.

"By the way, what happened to your disguise?"

"My what?"

"Al said that you were here in 'theme'."

"Oh, I was, but I changed back because Louis liked it better like this."

"Already conforming to the expectations of a man; I thought you were better than that, Bliss." I stood up, affronted, and stormed out of the hall, only stopping when I had reached the Fat Lady.

_He's right_, I thought to myself, _Louis was in control the whole night._ I shook my head, suddenly angry. _That won't ever happen again._

* * *

**So, what do you think? I mean, I know they are only first years but when I was 11/12 years old I was very boy obsessed, as were my friends, and I knew heaps of people who were dating. And I knew 13/14 year olds who were doing it. So I don't think they are too young (that's my story and I'm sticking to it).**

**Now I kinda wanted to try something different, just to see if I'd get a response; I wanted to ask you a question. But the question (Can you guess the pairings I'm planning) was too difficult. You could probably only guess one because some more people need to be introduced and what not, which makes me sad. So I'll try a poll.**

Who should Bliss get with?  
Louis or James?

Tell me in your review!

**Love,  
****Sarah**

**CLICK THIS BUTTON****  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	8. My Little Decoy: Part I and II

**A/N: You know, posting always gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside.**

_

* * *

_

_"Your heart's been wasted on me.  
You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you;  
My little decoy.  
Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through.  
**I'm using you; my little decoy.**  
My little decoy."_

**- Paramore, **_**Decoy**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**I'm Using You; My Little Decoy**

_**Part I - Blissany Aphrodite Jessica Inaya Emlen Heidi Alima Veda Lulu Iris Cataline**_

November came, bringing with it the first Quidditch match of the season; Slytherin versus Gryffindor. James had been incredibly nervous as this was his first game.

"James, you've played quidditch a million times; you'll be fine!" Albus said.

"You better eat something, mate," put in Chace. I watched him, amused, even chuckling a little bit. Albus, Lionel and Chace all glared at me.

"Oh, get over it," I said, rolling my eyes. "He's just using a technique. You convince yourself you're going to be _horrible_ and then you do well and you feel fantastic. Just let him wallow so he can get the high later." Now James glared at me. "What?" I asked him.

"You think you have it all figured out, don't you?" he snapped. I cocked my head to the right and just looked him. As soon as I did this James scowled and looked away, muttering something. Chace seemed to hear and laughed out loud. Lionel, who was on James' other side, was also smiling as though amused.

"What?" I asked Chace.

"Oh, he just said - OW!" Someone had kicked him under the table. He glared at Lionel but kept his mouth shut. I rolled my eyes again and got up to leave, deciding to go and sit at the lake until the game. Amelia was sitting with Rose and I didn't particularly feel the need to bother her at the moment, anyway. As I walked away I heard James say something about going to get changed early. The sound of his feet followed me out of the Great Hall. Once we were out of sight I slowed to his pace and walked with him.

"You know you'll do well," I said softly. He glanced at me but said nothing. "I've seen you practising and the team seems pretty brilliant." Still he said nothing. I was at a loss for words now and tried to think of a way to cheer him up. _What would Amelia do?_ I thought. _Well, she would probably hug him... should I do that? _Could_ I do that?_ I decided to start small. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder; he jolted, and I saw a flash of surprise on his face... surprise and something else, something I couldn't read, which was frustrating; Amelia was so good at reading people but I got confused a lot of the time. "James," I said softly. He turned towards me slightly, a questioning look now on his worried face. This look hit me; he wasn't 'using a technique' as I had said. He was genuinely worried, scared even. I pulled him into a hug and he froze. Thinking I had done the wrong thing, I was about to pull back when he suddenly put this own arms around me and buried his head in my neck, seeking comfort.

"Don't worry, James," I said soothingly, "You'll be great. It'll be fine." I heard him take a deep breath and we both pulled back. He seemed more relaxed now, and I smiled gratefully, not enjoying his previous look of fear.

"Thanks, Bliss," he said before turning and going to the Gryffindor Changing rooms. I smiled fondly at him before making my way to the stands and waiting for the others, thinking deeply.

*

I was soon joined by Amelia, Rose, Albus, Louis, Lionel and Chace, not to mention surrounded by other Gryffindors. The two teams exited their change rooms and we cheered excitedly. I was suddenly struck by an idea and whispered animatedly into Amelia's ear, who whispered into Rose's, who whispered into Albus', and so on and so forth. We all looked at each other and grinned before turning back to the game and cheering loudly as the teams rose into the air.

We watched as James flew towards the goalposts with the quaffle in his arms.

SCORE!

We all looked at each other then simultaneously raised our wands and shot red sparks into the air. People cheered even louder at this. We saw James laughing from the other side of the pitch. The game continued on like this until the Gryffindor Seeker finally caught the snitch. We cheered as loud as we could and shot up more sparks before rushing downstairs. There was a mob of people crowding around the Gryffindor Quidditch team so I held back.

"Hey, Bliss..." Louis' voice whispered into my ear, telling me about a plan he had made. I looked up at him excitedly and nodded, and we ran off to the castle immediately.

* * *

_**Part II - James Sirius Potter**_

Through all the people, hugging and cheering me, I looked for Bliss, wanting to thank her for helping me earlier. At first I didn't see anything, but then I saw her running off with Louis to the castle. I looked in shock and they ran together, throwing each other conspiratorial grins.

I shook my head, annoyed with myself. I had _known_ she liked Louis; she had made that clear on Halloween.

_Then why was she so nice to you before the game?_ A small, nagging voice said in the back of my mind.

_Because she's my friend,_ I countered myself.

_But she was being mean to you just before that._

_Well, maybe she doesn't want people to _know_ we're friends_.

_People like... Louis?_

I was mentally struck dumb by this, but decided to ignore the voice.

"Congratulations, James!" Illiana squealed, enveloping me in a hug. I was about to pull back but something stopped me. Instead I hugged her back and put on a falsely bright smile before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the castle.

"Let's go back to the common room, maybe we can organize a party," I told her. She looked at our entwined hands and giggled euphorically. We made our way across the grounds and to the portrait hole, which swung open to reveal the common room, already decorated and supplied with food and drink.

"Surprise!" Louis and Bliss said in unison. I suddenly realised why they had run off together.

"Wow, totally thought there would be more people," Bliss said, looking over my shoulder.

"They're coming," I reassured her. She smiled at me, but the smile faltered when she saw that Illiana and I were holding hands. I made to let go, but Illiana had a hawk-like grip. Bliss's smile seemed a bit forced now, as the rest of the Gryffindors tumbled into the common room and cheered at the prospect of a party.

"Excuse me," Bliss said, making her way to Louis. I glared at her retreating back and struck up a conversation with Illiana, something I regretted immediately.

Soon the common room was in full party mode but I struggled to get in the mood. Bliss and Louis were caught up in each other's company and hadn't left the corner which they were occupying. I sighed and looked away, not wanting to see her drooling over my cousin.

"Come on, James," cooed Illiana. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

**Now, in the next chapter we're going to skip ahead to Blissany's third year :D Won't that be more interesting? I think so. And in the chapter after that some interesting secrets are going to emerge. Or not, I haven't really decided yet :D**

**Now there are a few things I need to mention; 1) my new favourite drink is called LOL. I don't know if I've said that before but whatever, it's brilliant. 2) I am now obsessed with The Kooks and The All American Rejects. 3) Um, I think this was the important one but I've forgotten what I was going to write... OH RIGHT! I was just wondering about your opinion on something; if someone buys something for you, something you didn't ask for, and they give it to you as a gift is it wrong to try and give them money for it? Because my friend kept pressuring my other friend because he gave her a 'free' ticket to this thing (we think he actually had to pay for it) so she kept trying to get him to take money for it. And I was watching her do this and him trying to politely decline over and over and I just thought she was being a bit rude. I mean, this guy has a job and makes money and wanted to treat his friends to see a play that he was in. It was a _gift_. And when I asked her why she was trying to give him money she was like "It isn't something you would understand." And my other friend even said "That was mean."**

**OK, so my friend know me as kind of a scab. I do tend to ask for money alot, but I never _borrow_ money; that's the distinction. Some people think this is stingy but I am actually not stingy at all. If I have money and someone needs money I would never say no because I thought they didn't deserve it and my friends don't seem to understand that. (My friends have actually done that; I'll be hungry and ask them if they have money and they'll just be like "Yes." and I'll ask if I can have some and they'll just be like "No." No proper reason why.) One guy always goes on about how I owe him money when he knows that I never borrow and I always say "Well, it's not like I don't give people money" and he always says "You never give me money" to which my argument is simple; he never NEEDS it. I have never said someone couldn't have money unless a) _I_ needed it or b) I didn't have any. Hell, I give money to people who don't even ask; you know when you're in the canteen or w/e and people are like short a dollar or something; I always just offer them the money.**

**I even did this personality test (MBTI) and my profile was called The Giver.**

**Anyway, so I was just wondering your thoughts on that. I know that my friend who I mentioned here will be reading this too but it doesn't matter, there isn't anything here I wouldn't tell her in person.**

**I'm going to Adelaide this weekend so I'll either have heaps of time to write or none at all, depending on whether or not I see my cousins.**

**Love ****Sarah**

**PS I got an iPod; it's orange!**

**PPS Had to get rid of that sneak peek. I was all set up for the next chappie but my friend (mentioned above) said I wouldn't be able to pull of the transition between first and fourth years (well, thats my translation. what she said was along the lines of 'I dunno, I just think that, like, you might not be able to make that work.') So the next chapter will be a look into their third year and then after that will be fourth year.**

**Remember; next chapter = Bliss' third year.**


	9. Okay Is Wonderful

**A/N: I did a bit of mad writing in Adelaide and I think I'll be posting two more chapters within the week.**

* * *

"_Is okay__...__ good?"_

"_Quirrell... __**okay is wonderful**__!"_

**- Quirrell and Voldemort, **_**A Very Potter Musical**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Okay Is Wonderful**

"So how do you like your first Hogsmeade visit?" Louis, my boyfriend (I _loved_ finally being able to say that) asked. Louis and I had been flirting since my first year but it was only this year that he had actually asked me out. Better late than never, I guess.

I guess I could see why he waited – he was two years (and one month) older than me. Even now people were a bit weird about it, despite the fact that everyone could see it coming. I was a third year now so it was deemed 'remotely acceptable'. Unfortunately, however, this Hogsmeade trip was far from interesting. He had mainly been showing me around and it was more like hanging out with a tour guide.

"It's so much fun," I lied easily. "Why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks?" He agreed and we walked, hand in hand, to the pub. As we sat down I took in our surroundings; there was Scorpius and Amelia sitting where everyone could see them. They were the popular ones in our year level and you could see people turning to look at them, whispering to each other. Louis and I had chosen a more reclusive area to sit. Louis went up to order the drinks and I continued to look around. James was there with a girl – no surprise there. What _was_ surprising was that he was talking and laughing with her, genuinely. As if they were friends. They were next to each other, sitting cross legged on the chairs and chatting like old friends; I had seen him with girls before and that was not how he acted around them.

Rose was sitting with Albus and Isaiah. One of Albus' friends, Robert Taylor, sat down with them. I watched them curiously; Rose kept glancing over at Scorpius and Amelia even though Robert was trying very hard to engage her in conversation. Chris walked in and caught my eye; I grinned at him and waved him over.

"Hey, Chris," I said cheerfully, leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. A few people turned to look at us.

"You on a date?" he asked me. I nodded and he smiled.

"You?" I asked, winking. He smiled even wider.

"Believe me, I'm trying," he said. I chuckled and squeezed his hand sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it, 'kay?"

"I never do." We looked over to see Louis making his way back over. "I'll leave you to your man, shall I?" I laughed again and he headed to Rose and the others. Louis and I sipped our butterbeers and he rambled on about something uninteresting. I looked at him thoughtfully, thinking of something my Grandmother had told me.

"Dating is like sex," she had said.

"I thought dating led to sex?" I asked sarcastically. She ignored me.

"The foreplay can sometimes be the best part; the teasing. And then you actually get to the sex and it can either be absolutely fantastic or it can fail miserably. Sometimes it's brilliant for one person and terrible for the other. Sometimes it's magical; you'll never know."

Only now did I realise how true those words were; this date wasn't absolutely fantastic... it didn't fail, though I could see that it was more brilliant for Louis than for me. I looked over at Rose. She had finally started talking to Robert and stopped looking at Amelia. I looked over at Amelia now and saw that she kept glancing over Scorpius' shoulder at Rose. My eyes widened as I looked between the two girls; it _couldn't_ be.

*

That night in the common room I watched Amelia and Rose very carefully, looking out for any signs to back up my theory. They didn't even seem to notice what had changed in them. I couldn't believe Amelia didn't figure it out; she was usually brilliant when it came to emotions and such. At a glance I could see that they were just friends, but there was a kind of undertone of something more. I shook my head at them; this was unbelievable. The portrait hole opened and in came James and his girl _du jour_. With a quick wave goodbye to each other they parted ways; James to Lionel and Chace and the girl to the staircase. I blinked as I suddenly realised that she was in my Charms and Transfiguration classes.

"Hey," I hissed to Emily, darting over to her. "Are there six girls in your dorm?" She nodded vaguely.

"Yeah, why?"

"I didn't even notice..." I murmured. "There's you, Illiana's crew and who else?"

"Hannah," Emily said immediately. "Doesn't get along with any of us. Good friends with Kate and Edward Roskam, twins in Ravenclaw, and Lily Egan, a Slytherin girl. They're all kind of loners in their own house. She's friends with James, too. Their parents are friends. I think even their grandparents were friends."

"Wow. James has a friend that's a girl."

"What about you?" Emily asked.

"What?"

"Aren't you his friend?"

I hesitated. "I'm not sure... sometimes we are."

Later that night almost everyone was gone. Amelia and Rose had gone upstairs and James' friends had left him to struggle with his Charms homework. I looked at him thoughtfully, thinking about what Emily had asked me, and walked over.

"Hey," I said casually, sitting down in the armchair across from him. He looked at me curiously and didn't say anything. I opened my mouth to say something but paused, instead saying "Do you need any help?"

"Oh- um," he stumbled, surprised, "I'm alright," he managed to say. I nodded and looked around, trying to find a way to lead up to my question.

"How was your date?" he asked me, shocking me out of my thinking.

"Oh, it was alright," I shrugged. "Louis is nice..."

"Yeah, he is..." He smiled suddenly and pulled a plastic tub out from his bag next to him. "Honeydukes caramel?" he offered. I grinned and nodded. He pulled two plastic spoons out of his bag and tossed one to me. I caught it easily and scooped up some caramel. He laughed at the amount. "You're such a pig."

"Like you're any better," I teased.

"Yeah, but _I'm_ a guy. I'm meant to be a pig."

"Well, at least you've embraced it," I said sagely. We smiled at each other and continued to eat the caramel, both comfortable in the silence. I hadn't thought James would be able to be silent for very long.

"James," I tried again, "are we friends?"

He pondered the question seriously. "I'm not sure. Sometimes we are... like right now."

"When it's just us?"

"Yeah, I guess." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sometimes I hate you," he admitted. I smiled wryly.

"Right back at you..." We didn't laugh, just smiled cynically at the bittersweet moment. I looked at him for a moment before I rose to my feet and kissed his forehead. "I think we'll be okay," I said softly before turning away and walking up to my dorm.

* * *

**I.. don't actually have anything to say. Well, then next chapter is actually written by my friend Nicole. I asked her to right it ages ago and now is the PERFECT time to put it in. She was the inspiration for Amelia so that's why she wrote it; I didn't tell her what to write about or anything I was just like "Do a chapter from Amelia's point of view" and she wrote some brilliance.**

**Please review!**

**Love Sarah**


	10. Happiness by Nicole

**A/N: This is the chapter, written by Nicole. You know it was actually her idea for Amelia and Scor to be popular, the It Couple. Her writing is less formal than mine, something I'll have to think about when I write from Amelia's point of view in the future. I have a little note from Nicole at the end. This is a very important chapter, kind of tell-all.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine Point Five**

**Happiness**

I'm happy, right?

I should be. He is what I dreamed of, but then, there's always that other…

She; she is also everything I could possibly want. Her laugh, her personality, her beauty; it was breathtaking.

I was walking through the school grounds; my mind was in need of a little spring cleaning. I wrapped my scarf a little tighter around my neck in an attempt to get warmer. Though the snow has disappeared, it was still pretty chilly. My boots squelched through the grass as I made my way towards the other side of the grounds to a private place that only he, she and I knew about.

My brain was starting to hurt; two people, one me. _Alright, let's do pros and cons_, I thought.

He was always so awfully sweet to me, every time I saw him, I'd get giddy, I'd fix my hair and try to look a little better than all the rest of the girls, but of course, I was the only one for him, or so he'd tell me. But with her, I could be a little more myself, my heart pounded a little faster every time I'd find myself just _thinking_ about her.

_I can't fight this feeeeeling anymore!_ I sang in my head; what a classic song, but how true with my current situation. I couldn't fight my feelings towards them both; they were both so strong, perhaps so strong I couldn't tell which one I wanted to be with. I was already with one of them; he made up a quarter of me. She made up another quarter; my quarter and that of my best friends and I was complete.

I was almost on the other side of the grounds; I could see my special bench, my sanctuary. As always it was empty, it was just there, beckoning me over. The many adventures I've had on that bench, I held his hand there, but she kissed me on the forehead there too. I smiled at the memories; it felt good to be loved. I loved them both, but I had to choose. Technically I'd chosen already, because I was dating one of them, but would it be so wrong to 'swing the other side'? I laughed quietly to myself, who would have thought; a girl like me liking a girl like her.

The bench was now in front of me; I placed myself in the centre of the bench and imagined both of my beauties on either side of me. I still couldn't decide; him or her, her and me or me and him? I imagined last week; I was walking with him down the school corridors; whispers and sly glances followed our promenade. As much as I would like to say I didn't like it, I really did. I liked how people watched me move; we were the IT couple, the couple everyone aspired to be, and it was perfect. How many people would be talking if I was with…?

Pushing aside thoughts of popularity and gossip, I had to decide who I wanted. I needed a sign. I looked around at my surroundings; there was a tree above me. There were two leaves; a red one and a green one. I labelled them both. The first one to fall would be the one I would choose.

I waited, I waited for the leaf to fall, and I wondered if I would be disappointed with the result.

It was agonizing, then suddenly, wind blew and a leaf fell, I closed my hand around it to protect it from the breeze, shutting my eyes and feeling the leaf on my lap; this was it, this was my decision. As stupid as it sounded, I was going to base my decision on the fallen leaf; but if it was destiny, then it would be the right colour. I opened my eyes, this was it.

Red.

_Rose._

* * *

**From Nicole, to you:**

Sarah asked me to write this part introducing my me-inspired character :D which is awesome, she came to me with the idea and I guess I wrote a part of it, yay I'm included :). I can't remember how I was feeling at the time cause it was lightyears ago and my memory sucks - but I do remember it was fun writing it. Anyway, I hope all you intrigued readers don't send her hate mail because of this. :)

**It took me a while to convince her to write this, lol, but there you have it.**

**Love Sarah**

**CLICK THIS BUTTON FOR NICOLE  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	11. Growing Up Is Optional

**A/N: I don't know why I didn't post this earlier, I've had it for ages. Oh well, here you are :D They are now fourth years and James and Bliss' relationship is just as confusing as ever.**

**Extra disclaimer: Hannah Asteria does not belong to me. She belongs to anyavioletta from The Good Morrow.**

* * *

"_Growing old is mandatory, __**growing up is optional**__."_

**- Chili Davis**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten

**Growing Up Is Optional**

I walked through the corridor to Potions having just endured Charms with the fifth years. As soon as I reached the dungeon I leant against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Bliss, you OK?" a chirpy voice asked brightly.

"I am so sick of doing OWL level stuff. I'm a fourth year and I want to stay that way forever." I opened my eyes and looked at my best friend seriously. "Stop growing up, Amelia; you do _not_ want to do OWLs. They just expect _so much_."

"But you're talented. You're doing well aren't you?"

"I'm doing OK."

"Bollocks," Albus said, walking up to the two of us. "James is always complaining that you keep beating him in Charms."

"Yeah but that's one of his worst subjects," I said defensively. "He's beating me at Transfiguration."

"Yeah, he's top of the class and you're second," Albus said. I frowned.

"Stop it; you're going to psych me out."

Amelia laughed and Albus rolled his eyes. I sigh and opened my bag, intending to pull out my books, but as soon as I put my hand in I shrieked.

"What? What happened?" Amelia said, panicking. I pulled my hand out; it was covered in green goo.

"Potter!" I screamed.

"I didn't do it!" Albus yelped. I gave him a disdainful look.

"Al, when have I ever called _you_ 'Potter'?" Comprehension dawned on his face and he scowled.

"My _stupid_ brother," he growled. I cleaned my hand and bag but was nervous; was the goo going to do something to my skin? All through the lesson I kept glancing at my hand but nothing happened.

"Stupid, immature prank." I paused, wondering how to get him back.

At dinner someone snuck up behind me, covering my eyes; I instinctively threw them off and pulled out my wand but sighed with relief when I saw it was just Louis.

"What happened to you today?" he asked me, eyebrows risen. I was about to tell him but I stopped and shrugged.

"Nothing, don't worry." He smiled and fiddled with one of my curls. I had managed to keep my hairstyle and colour consistent but I had stopped liking it after first year. I was bored with it and I didn't even think it suited me. It was so different to how my natural hair was like. I was even sick of my purple eyes, missing my blue ones. "You know, I was thinking of changing my look a bit," I said carefully.

"Really? Why?" he asked me.

"Just to shake things up a little bit; try something new."

"I guess, but I like you how you are..." he said slowly, frowning. I wanted to tell him that this wasn't even how I was, not to mention stupid James Potter was always cutting my hair off in class. I mean, sure I could grow it back in an instant but it was just so annoying. I looked over at James now. He was laughing with his friends when he turned and caught my eyes. He grinned and gave a sarcastic wave, knowing he couldn't say anything with Louis right next to me. I smiled sardonically and mocked his cheerful wave before giving him the finger.

"Bliss," a reprimanding voice said. I turned to see Louis glaring at me.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, a small smile on my face.

"Why can't you leave him alone?" he asked me, clearly annoyed that I enjoyed antagonizing his cousin so much – if only he knew. But he didn't know; I wasn't going to complain to him because that would be like giving in. I didn't complain to anyone; I got even.

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding," I said soothingly. I kissed him on the cheek and he relaxed. "I'm not really hungry," I added in a whisper. He grinned.

"I'll meet you in my room, OK?" he said. "I need to talk to Arthur first." I shrugged and kissed him on the cheek again before exiting the Great Hall. Soon there were footsteps following me and I didn't need to turn around to see who they belonged to. I stealthily slipped out my wand and turned the corner, quickly ducking behind a suit of armour. James turned the corner and whipped out his wand as soon as he saw I wasn't there.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I shouted. He only just managed to shield himself. I stepped out from behind the armour and grinned. As soon as he saw me he began shooting spells. We duelled enthusiastically, making sure we didn't truly hurt each other, until I finally managed to hit him. "_Melofors!_" I watched as a pumpkin encased his head and laughed.

"Alright," came his muffled voice. "Very funny, you win this duel. Now get it off." I raised my wand, about to get rid of the pumpkin, but lowered it again as I was plagued with a fresh bout of giggles. "It's not _that_ funny." This made me laugh harder until I couldn't even stand up properly anymore. "Oh, bloody hell," he muttered and pulled up his own wand. "_Diffindo_," he said carefully, making sure he only cut the pumpkin. Once there was a hole he simply ripped it apart with his hands. I just kept laughing. He looked at me, on the ground and clutching at my sides, and started to laugh himself. He leant against the wall, chuckling while I attempted to calm myself down; we both froze when we heard footsteps and simultaneously hid behind a suit of armour, me crouching down.

We watched as Louis walked around the smashed pumpkin, shaking his head. My eyes widened.

"Shit," I muttered. "Shit shit shit."

"He won't know it was you," James drawled, albeit quietly.

"I know," I whispered, distracted. "But I'm meant to be in his room right now, waiting for him. And I'm not. And he's going to think I was up to something. And then James will come back to the common room draped in pumpkin and Louis will figure it out and then he'll get angry at me because he thinks I was teasing his cousin and then we'll fight..." I had quite forgotten who I was talking to. "Oh, what if he un-invites me... what would I say to Emily? She'd probably take his side..."

"Bliss," James said worriedly. I jumped at the sound of his voice. "Come on, I know a shortcut." I blinked at him and he dragged me off down the corridor, through a painting, up a stairwell, through a wall and down another corridor. Soon we were right in front of the portrait hole. We heard footsteps approaching and quickly rushed in. James hid behind a couch and I paused.

"Thanks," I said. Before he could say anything I ran up to Louis' room.

*

I had been forced to laugh while Louis told me about the pumpkin, but after that we didn't talk much... thank Merlin. I thought about him for a while longer; it was because of him that I was still a virgin. I had been willing earlier this year once I had turned 14 but Louis wanted to wait until after I finished all my OWLs.

Like NEWTs is the best time for sex.

My thoughts strayed to James with his head encased with a pumpkin and an unwilling giggle escaped my lips. I frowned as I thought of Louis again; he didn't really make me laugh anymore. I was sick of being careful around him, but he was so nice and a _very_ good kisser. He was a good person. I sighed; November was coming to a close and soon it would be the Christmas holidays. I was rather nervous about Christmas because Louis had invited me to stay with his family and I would be attending the big Weasley Family Christmas Lunch. I had nothing against the Weasleys, but that was because I only knew the children. To spend the day with all the children and all the aunts and uncles and grandparents... it was a daunting thought. I counted off the ones I knew; Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Fred, Rose, Hugo, James, Albus and Lily. Louis had mentioned that some non-Weasley's were coming too.

I thought about waking Rose to talk to her about her family but Rose wasn't in bed. I froze at that; Rose wasn't one to break the rules.

* * *

**Dun dun dun**

**Hey, I can show you a sneak peek!**

_If I told you... you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore._ - Amelia to Rose

_I'm scared I'm going to explode, like yell at him or something. I _want_ to yell at him. I _miss_ yelling. It's a good thing James is still around or I'd forget how to yell. - _Bliss to Victoire

_I said you're special, not unique_. - James to Gina Matthews

**It's in five parts, these are each from different parts.**

**Don't forget to review, lovies! I'll be here, watching all my old videos (Madeline, Little Rascals, Lion King II, etc)**

**Love Sarah**


End file.
